There is a 3G cellular network as a network performing a portable telephone service (see for example the following Non-Patent document 1). FIG. 12 illustrates an example of the configuration of the 3G cellular network. The 3G cellular network includes a radio access network (RAN), and a core network (CN) which provides voice service and packet service. The radio access network includes base station apparatuses (NodeB) 100-1 to 100-7 which perform direct radio communication with terminal apparatuses, and radio network controllers (RNCs) 101-1 to 101-3 which control the plurality of the base station apparatuses 100-1 to 100-7.
The radio network controllers (RNCs) 101-1 to 101-3 holds various parameters indicating a relation of adjacent base station apparatuses (NodeB) 100-1 to 100-7, a radio wave output from each of the base station apparatuses (NodeB) 100-1 to 100-7, and similar. The task of setting these parameters is performed by a human.
On the other hand, there is a LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems as a next-generation telephone services (see, for example, the following Non-Patent Document 2 to Non-Patent Document 4). FIG. 13 illustrates an example of network configuration of the LTE system. A radio access network (RAN) of the LTE system includes base station apparatuses (eNodeB) 120-1 to 120-7. The base station apparatuses (eNodeB) are connected together via an S1/X2 flex network 121.
In the LTE system, handover can be performed more rapidly in comparison with the 3G cellular network system, for example, because the radio network controllers (RNCs) 101-1 to 101-3 are not connected in the LTE system.
Further, in the following Patent-Document 1 and Patent-Document 2, a mobile communication system is disclosed in which tracking to a newly installed base station apparatus can be set automatically.    [Non-Patent document 1] 3GPP TS23.002    [Non-Patent document 2] 3GPP TS23.401    [Non-Patent document 3] 3GPP TS23.402    [Non-Patent document 4] 3GPP TS36.300    [Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-193364    [Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-193366
In the LTE system, there is no the radio network controller (RNC), and so various parameters indicating the relation of the adjacent base station and similar are set in the base station apparatus (eNodeB). However, if the setting to various parameters is performed by the human in all the base station apparatuses (eNodeB), it may be worth an enormous amount of time and effort to a carrier, and cost is increased.
Further, if setup of a signal link, cancellation, and similar are performed manually in order to establish the signal link between the base station apparatuses (eNodeB) in the LTE system, it may be worth the enormous amount of time and effort to the carrier, and cost is increased.